


Of Infinity

by Kangofu_CB



Series: Falling off Cliffs [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also a sequel, just a big orgy honestly, sort of cocktail friday, tithes for 2x3x4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: The morning after "On The Edge."





	Of Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Some people *cough The Enablers cough* have been asking for a smutty follow up to the cocktail friday response I wrote that I called "On the Edge" and heavily implied this big pining 2x3x4 relationship.
> 
> Well your wish has been granted.

It wasn’t the first time he’d woken up between them, in a tangle of warm limbs to ward off the desert chill, with the lingering annoyance of an alcohol-induced headache.  It wasn’t even the first time he’d found himself wound around one or the other of them, though it was, possibly, the first time he wasn’t the only one awake at the time.

 

Duo knew, even before he opened his eyes, that it was Quatre tucked against his side, the small sound of an almost-snore puffing against his collarbone, one leg tucked between his own.  Knew, too, that it was Trowa’s thigh his head was pillowed on, though pillow was a strong word for the hard muscle beneath his ear.

 

He couldn’t even say he was the only one wrapped up in someone, given Quatre’s octopus-like limbs, one hand gripping the front of his shirt as though Duo had tried to take off in the night, the other wrapped around him, fingers tucked up under his shirt.

 

But when Duo blinked his eyes open blearily, began the complicated process of unwinding himself from the blond without waking him, began easing away from Trowa, the taller man made a small sound of amusement that caused Duo to jerk reflexively.  

 

Trowa had maneuvered himself, unsurprisingly, into a kind of pretzel-like position that allowed him to leave his leg underneath both Quatre and Duo’s heads, whilst he had propped himself up against their piled duffles to read a book.  Despite the fact that - at some point - he’d managed to wind up shirtless, he didn’t even look cold.

 

Just amused.

 

And sexy.

 

Sometime in the last few years, he had taken to wearing glasses to read.  Eye fatigue, he claimed, though he was Terran, and Duo had read enough studies on the effects of earth-born spacers and MS pilots to know that likely the combination of zero gravity and alternating G forces had contributed to the degradation in his eyesight.

 

Duo wondered, suddenly, if he had suffered any of the heart damage he had  _ also _ read about.

 

Trowa was staring down at him and Quatre, at their disastrously entwined combination of limbs, at the  _ drool _ on his pajama pants, and smirking.

 

Duo felt heat climb up his face, embarrassment warring with want and need and lust and a half dozen other, conflicting emotions, including the irrational worry he’d just discovered for Trowa’s  _ heart _ .

 

God, could he be any more pathetic?

 

Beside him, Quatre shifted and stretched, his body pressing against Duo’s in all the best ways, and, yes, yes he could.

 

He bit back the sound that almost escaped him, and, regretfully, continued easing away, hoping their closeness would go unnoticed to Quatre, at least.

 

Then the blond-haired man opened his eyes and smiled up at Duo, a kind of easy, contented, warm smile, one that Duo had  _ literally _ dreamed about, and he felt his heart seize up in his chest, part panic, part hopeful wonder, all of it bound up in a kind of anxiety Duo couldn't explain.

 

He froze, his breath caught in his lungs, heart in his throat, wide-eyed as he stared at the other man.

 

Who detangled his fingers from Duo’s shirt and reached up, sliding his hand behind Duo’s neck and pulling him forward, into a gentle, easy kiss.  

 

The press of lips against his own left Duo a sagging, limp mess of emotions, mind blank except for the passing thought that he must be dreaming, even as he relaxed into the sensation.

 

Right up until he felt Trowa tense beneath them, and then reality came screeching back and Duo broke away in a panic, looking from Quatre’s still-sleepy but confused face, to Trowa’s completely blank expression, and did the only thing he could think of.

 

He lunged, upwards, dislodging Quatre’s hand at his neck, and kissed Trowa, too.  Fierce and desperate.  

 

It wasn’t his best kiss, there was no finesse to it at all, just the actions of a man anxious not to lose what he had with the two people he was closest to in the Earth Sphere.  

 

Trowa’s mouth, at first stiff and unyielding, gave suddenly, with a small, shocked noise, and then Trowa was kissing him back, just as furiously, his hand coming up to grip Duo’s tshirt like a lifeline.

 

When they separated, Quatre was beaming up at both of them, equal parts delighted and aroused, if his expression were anything to go by.  His lips were parted, his tongue darting out to wet them even as Duo watched, Quatre’s face flushed and chest heaving, eyes wide and blown.

 

Duo stared down at him in confusion.

 

Quatre shrugged.  “I thought I was dreaming, when I woke up.  It all seemed so natural.  And then this-” he gestured, vaguely, at Trowa and Duo, at how close together they were pressed. “-well.  I can’t say that you’ve convinced me this isn’t a figment of my imagination, but I’m happy to pursue it.”

 

Trowa snorted a laugh, and Duo felt the vibration against his chest as it rumbled down Trowa’s body.

 

They waited, all of them, for someone else to make a move before Quatre sat up a bit, sighing.  “It can’t be a dream, then, since you’ve both stopped.”

 

More vibrations as Trowa laughed again, and Duo looked between the two of them in confusion.

 

Quatre rolled his eyes, scooting closer and leaning in, giving Duo ample opportunity to move away, but Duo just stared as he moved closer, tilting his face and angling his jaw, and then his lips were on Duo’s again, and Duo sank into it with a sigh of his own, his body now pressed nearly flush against Trowa’s as Quatre kissed him.

 

The other man had a point.  Maybe it was a dream.

 

If so, maybe he should just try and enjoy it.

 

He shifted, maneuvering himself and Quatre following, until he was pressed back-to-chest with Trowa, between the acrobat’s now-spread knees, Quatre’s mouth still slanted over his.

 

They paused, briefly, long enough for Trowa to help divest Duo of his shirt and tug him back so they were skin to skin, and then Quatre was kissing him again, the hot slide of his lips and tongue almost distracting him from the chill in the air, from the warm breath of Trowa’s mouth against his neck and shoulders.  

 

He shivered between them.

 

Always between them.

 

Duo groaned into Quatre’s mouth as Trowa wrapped his hands around Duo’s hips and pulled, dragging him closer with sheer upper body strength, until his ass was settled against Trowa’s groin, against the very firm erection he found there.  He felt Quatre’s mouth curve against his in a familiar smirk, and Duo reached out in retaliation, yanking Quatre forward until he was straddling Duo’s lap, and Duo could drag his fingers over the erection tenting the front of his sweatpants.

 

This time, it was Quatre who groaned.  Duo tugged impatiently at the other man’s shirt until he reached behind himself, stripping it over his head.

 

There had been a lot of years between the end of the Eve Wars and this particular reunion, and all of them had changed, mentally and physically.  Duo had had the pleasure of watching their physical changes over the years, but this was the first time he’d been able to appreciate them fully.

 

Quatre had, as a teenager, been lithe and slim, almost androgynous, and he and Duo had always received more than their fair share of cutting remarks and ribbed commentary from those who weren’t smart enough to know better - especially in the beginning, when they’d all been with Preventers’ in some capacity.  The blond man, had, however, filled out nicely, into the kind of compact, corded muscle that slid easily under tailored suits and surprised unwise and unwary would-be attackers.  

 

Duo reached out and ran his hands over Quatre’s defined chest and stomach, pausing briefly at the white, puckered scar where Dorothy Catalonia had nearly killed the other man, just before he’d gotten into a Gundam and nearly bled to death leading them to an unexpected victory.

 

Bending double, Duo leaned over to press his mouth to the spot, and Quatre gasped.  Pausing, Duo ran his tongue along the edges, felt Quatre shift against him, almost rock, and he grinned.  Working his way up, he swirled his mouth around the small pink nipple he encountered, felt the blond arch into his touch.  

 

It was a heady power.

 

And then Trowa was leaning forward to capture Quatre’s mouth, swallowing the small sounds and gasps he was making in response to Duo's ministrations, and Duo groaned at just the  _ thought _ of the two of them kissing.

 

Trowa, tall and slim and nothing but well-cut physique and sharply defined musculature that came as a result of acrobatic circus stunts, was pressed against his back, all that hard muscle surrounding Duo, as he kissed Quatre  _ quite _ thoroughly.  Trowa buried one hand in the blond strands at the back of Quatre’s neck, tilting his head just so, and the other snuck it’s way around to fondle Duo through the jeans he’d mistakenly fallen asleep in.

 

Duo moaned brokenly, arching into the touch, and Quatre and Trowa broke apart to look down at him, both of their stares hot and predatory.

 

Trowa squeezed again, and Duo’s eyes fluttered as he groaned.

 

If this wasn’t a dream, he decided, it didn’t even matter.  Even if he only ever got this one night - or rather, morning - he would hold it close and bury it in his dreams to pull out and relive and be happy to have had it.

 

He wasn’t going to be foolish enough to actually-

 

“What’re we doin’ here?” he heard himself say, words he  _ was _ apparently stupid enough to actually, audibly speak, out loud.  He braced himself.

 

For what, he didn’t know.  Rejection, maybe.  Laughter, possibly.  

 

A good fucking, hopefully.

 

“Well,” Trowa drawled, “when three people who like each other very, very much decide they want to take the next step in their relationship-” he was cut off by Quatre’s hand covering his mouth.  

 

“Shut up, Barton.”  Trowa arched an expressive eyebrow, but kept silent.  Quatre removed his hand, but when Trowa didn’t start back up, he turned to Duo with an earnest expression.  “We’re doing whatever we want.  Whatever  _ you’re _ comfortable with.”  A blush climbed up his chest to his face, but the blond pressed determinedly forward.  “I can’t speak for anyone else but I’ve… considered this possibility more than a few times and-”

 

Trowa laughed out loud, and even Duo snorted, before tugging Quatre back down for another kiss, this one more reassuring than lustful. 

 

“This is,” Duo said, swallowing hard, “everything I want?  Whatever it is, I’m here for it.”  Even if it was just the one time, he didn’t say.

 

Quatre’s expression softened, but he didn’t respond to whatever he could feel humming between the three of them, at least not verbally, he just leaned in, kissing first Trowa and then Duo, pressing the two of them back until Trowa was once again leaning against the duffles and Duo was leaning back against him.

 

When they were settled, he began working his mouth down and across Duo’s torso, leaving hot, nipping kisses against his skin, over considerably more scars than Quatre had, more scars than even Trowa, though probably not as many as Heero had acquired, since Duo hadn’t managed to  _ actually _ blow himself up the couple of times he’d tried.

 

Working for Howard was hard, grueling work, and Duo had filled out accordingly - the muscle of a space scraper, a laborer, not the trim physique of an acrobat, and certainly not the cultivated muscle of someone who went to the gym.  And he had a multitude of scars - scars from his piloting days and scars from his time in Oz prisons and, further back than that, scars from a childhood on the streets, and Quatre pressed reverential lips to each and every one of them as he explored Duo’s skin.

 

Until Duo was a writhing mess beneath him, arching against Trowa, who was pressing open-mouthed kisses to Duo’s mouth and neck and shoulders.  Trowa, who was  _ helpfully _ easing Duo’s jeans open and down, freeing his throbbing erection, and Duo barely had time to form a semi-coherent thought before he was engulfed in hot, wet,  _ enthusiastic _ suction.

 

“Oh, fuck!” He groaned, arching, Trowa’s hands holding him in place as Quatre teased him with lips and teeth and tongue.

 

Duo was overwhelmed and oversensitive, Trowa behind him, hard cock nestled against the small of his back, Quatre kneeling between his legs, and all of it combined meant that this was not going to last long.  At all.

 

He bit his lip, arching his neck to look up at the blue ceiling of the well-used tent, and reviewed targeting system schematics in his head as he fought for control before he embarrassed himself.

 

“Let go,” Trowa crooned in his ear, voice thick with lust as he shifted one hand from Duo’s hip to his chest to tweak a nipple, “we want to see you come.”  He twisted again, harder, and Duo shuddered under their combined assault.  “We have plenty of time for another round.”

 

Duo did as he was told, coming with a garbled shout, Quatre’s throat working around his cock as he swallowed, Trowa’s nails dragging across his stomach.

 

He hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes, until he opened them.  Where Quatre was hovering above him, he and Trowa kissing furiously, and someone - not Duo, it couldn’t have been  _ Duo _ \- made a whining, needy sound, but it had to have been him because they broke apart to look down at him again.  All heated stares and knowing smirks, and Duo, still shuddering in aftershocks and breathing harshly, made the sound again.

 

Quatre eased back, dragging Duo’s pants down his legs, past his ankles and off, tossing them to the side, before rocking back on his heels to look over what he had uncovered.  Trowa dragged his hand along Duo’s jaw, turning his face up and towards him, nibbling at the edges of his lips before covering his mouth in a searing kiss that Duo couldn’t help but arch into.  He reached up, burying his hand in the fine strands of hair at the nape of Trowa’s neck, trying unsuccessfully to tug him closer.

 

Trowa’s hand on his hip helped him turn and then Duo was leaning over Trowa, plundering his mouth, and Quatre’s hands were teasing along his spine, causing him to shiver and goosebumps to break out over his skin.

 

“Do we have any condoms?” Quatre asked, out of nowhere, his lips still grazing across Duo’s back, and all three of them paused.

 

Duo, certainly, didn’t have any fucking condoms.  Why, on God’s green earth, would he have brought condoms to-

 

“I do,” Trowa offered, and Duo reared back to stare at him in surprise.

 

“You do?”

 

Trowa grimaced.  “It’s not like that.  They’re not-” he sighed, running a hand through his hair.  “They’re unlubricated.  I keep them in my kit to protect electronics.  Just something I picked up when I was with the Captain.”

 

The Captain, Duo and Quatre knew, was the man who had been the closest thing to a father Trowa had ever had.  The admission that it was a trick he’d picked up while he’d been with the Mercs was likely to put a damper on the mood.

 

“Good thing I brought lube, then,” Quatre said, seemingly unperturbed, as his mouth quested lower along Duo’s spine.

 

Even Trowa turned to stare at him, at that.  The blond man smirked at the expressions on their faces.  “It’s in the first aid kit.  Good for all sorts of things.  I even polished my shoes with some, once.”

 

Quatre ‘Always Fucking Prepared’ Winner, Duo had once said, and he let out a snicker that couldn’t be contained.

 

Now he would be Quatre “Always  _ Fucking _ Prepared’ Winner, and Trowa, catching his train of thought, dissolved into his own snickering, shaking laughter.

 

The former Sandrock pilot rolled his eyes as he stood, shucking his pants along the way,very effectively shutting both men right up.

 

Duo and Trowa were now equally capitvated, watching the play of muscles in his thighs and ass, watching as he bent down to unearth the first aid kit that they’d previously laughed at him for over-stocking, and pulled out an unremarkable white tube.  

 

The walk back towards them was equally good, Quatre’s thick cock bobbing with every step toward them that he took, jutting out from curls slightly darker than the hair on his head, and Duo suddenly wanted it in his mouth, wanted to feel it rub against the back of his throat as Quatre rocked forward.  He shifted, rising up on his knees to intercept the other man, stopping him with hands on his hips, his cock at perfect eye level.

 

“Trowa’s going to start feeling neglected,” the blond said, but he didn’t sound at all concerned.  More mildly amused, and he tossed the tube behind Duo where, presumably, Trowa caught it midair.  Duo could hear some rummaging behind him, but he was more interested in the cock in front of him as he pressed forward to rub his cheek against it and drop a kiss on the soft skin of Quatre’s hip bone.

 

Duo nibbled his way back, skirting the edges of Quatre’s arousal, dropping softs kisses along any tender spots he found, pressing teeth against bone just to feel Quatre shiver.  The other man lifted his hand but paused hesitantly before sliding it, gingerly, into Duo’s hair.  Duo almost moaned at the contact, leaning into the touch, and Quatre tightened his fist, just so, and Duo did moan then.

 

Quatre tugged harder.

 

In retaliation, Duo ran his tongue all the way up the base of his cock, pausing to swirl his mouth around the head, and Quatre suck in a sharp breath.

 

At that moment Trowa reappeared from, Duo assumed, digging the aforementioned condoms out of his bag, and draped himself over Duo’s back, pressing sharp teeth and soft kisses to his neck and shoulders.  Duo shivered, even as he continued to torture Quatre with his mouth, now taking the other man deep before returning to the shallow suction.

 

Trowa ran his hands across Duo’s back and down to his hips, sliding his broad hands across his ass until he was spreading Duo, just enough for it to be noticeable, and a thumb brushed across his entrance.

 

Duo moaned around the cock in his mouth, and Quatre’s fist tightened again.

 

“Is this what you want?” Trowa rumbled, voice thick with lust as he circled Duo’s entrance with his thumb.

 

Duo moaned again in affirmation before pulling back and wrapping his fist around Quatre’s cock.  

 

“Yes,” he groaned, pumping his hand up and down the blond man’s length, even as he answered Trowa’s question.

 

Quatre gave a gentle tug, a wordless request, and Duo returned to his previous task, swallowing Quatre down even farther than he had before, until his cock nudged the back of his throat just like he’d wanted, and Trowa slid a lubricated finger inside of him.

 

The moan rumbled out of his chest as he pushed back, and up, through Quatre’s cock, because the other man gave a muttered “Fuck,  _ Duo,”  _ that went straight to his cock, which was quickly catching up with the proceedings.

 

Duo kept up a slow and steady pace, matching the one Trowa was setting in his ass, firm persistent strokes designed to stoke a hot, slow fire, even before he added a second finger, and finally a third, twisting them every so often to set of sparks behind Duo’s eyelids.

 

And then the fingers were gone, and Trowa’s hands were on his hips, lifting and maneuvering, settling Duo onto Trowa’s lap, cock nudging at his entrance and Duo had to take his mouth off Quatre and wrap his arms around the other man’s waist and just hold on as he was impaled.

 

Quatre’s fingers went from tugging to soothing, stroking through the rapidly fraying bits of his braid as Duo pressed his face into Quatre’s hip.

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” he muttered, over and over, as inch after delicious inch slid inside of him in a seemingly never-ending thrust.

 

“Too much?” Trowa asked, at one point, pausing.

 

“Fuck, no,” Duo answered, pressing back against him, and he  _ felt _ Trowa’s responding chuckle as he pushed forward, until he was so deep inside Duo that Duo could feel it nearly in his  _ throat _ , firm and wide and he could barely  _ breathe _ but it was so fucking good.  Trowa tugged him further back, until Duo was leaning against his chest, head resting against his shoulder, both of them looking up at Quatre through half-lidded eyes.

 

The blond man was slowly stroking his own cock as he looked at them, lower lip caught between his teeth and his face flushed.

 

He looked, Duo thought, like a thoroughly debauched angel.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Trowa asked, still managing to sound amused, though he was, at least, breathless.  He reached around to give Duo’s now-hard cock a firm squeeze.

 

Duo had run out of words that weren’t along the lines of  _ fuck, harder, more, _ and  _ yes _ .

 

“Oh yes,” Quatre answered, smiling slowly, “quite.”  He made a gesture and Trowa reached up, handing him the same nondescript white tube from before.

 

Trowa rolled his hips, and Duo lost all sense of coherence.  There was just Trowa’s cock and Trowa’s hands, and Quatre moving to lean back onto his elbows in front of them, knees wide and cock still standing at attention and Duo expected to watch the other man jerk himself off while Trowa fucked him and  _ that _ was going to be too much.

 

Except instead of reaching for his cock, the blond spread his knee wider and began working his fingers into himself and Duo nearly came on the spot. Had, in fact, to shut his eyes against the sight and bite the inside of his cheek and oh  _ god _ he’d thought he had more stamina than this but it was every fantasy he’d ever had come to life  _ literally  _ and he was going to die here.  He thought of cold showers and old ladies and absolutely could  _ not _ think of Trowa’s cock moving in tiny circles inside of him as he fought to breathe and open his eyes because Quatre  _ fucking _ Winner was finger fucking himself in front of him and Duo was  _ missing the show _ .

 

When at last he felt like he could stand the sight without coming immediately, Quatre had two fingers buried to the hilt and was working them in and out with ease, his face contorted in ecstasy and his cock red and weeping against his stomach, making Duo’s mouth water.

 

Duo opened his mouth, wanted Quatre to bring that cock closer, to let him suck him off, when Quatre pressed a third finger inside himself at the exact moment that Trowa thrust his cock just so, and all Duo knew for a few seconds was pretty lights behind his eyes and the roar of his own blood in his ears.

 

“Jesus  _ fuck _ ,” he gasped.

 

“Trowa, actually,” the man underneath him corrected smugly, and Duo was going to remember that later and pay it back in spades.

 

Maybe.

 

Hopefully.

 

When he opened his eyes again - why did he keep  _ shutting _ them, what was wrong with him - Quatre was crawling towards them and Trowa was leaning back, snatching a pillow to put behind his head and tugging Duo to lean back against him and he hadn’t thought it  _ possible _ for the taller man to be any deeper inside him but this angle changed it completely, and Duo could feel the hard ridge of Trowa’s cock rubbing just right and-

 

Seriously, he was going to die.

 

But what a way to go.

 

Then Quatre climbed over both of them, pausing to roll on one of the ridiculous condoms before lining Duo’s cock up with his own, prepped entrance and slowly slid down, his head tossed back as Duo was surrounded in impossibly tight heat and Quatre made the sexiest, low, satisfied sound Duo had ever heard and-

 

This was not going to last long.

 

Duo dug his fingers into Quatre’s hips and fought for control, and just as he was able to take a deep breath and think, momentarily,  _ stupidly _ , that he was actually going to be able to manage this without embarrassing himself-

 

Quatre moved.

 

Lifting up to drop back down, a short sharp movement that rocked Duo even further onto Trowa’s erection.

 

Trowa, who was now not-quite-whispering dirty things in his ear, telling him how good he felt and how amazing Quatre looked riding him and-

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Duo said, again, cried out really as Quatre repeated the motion with more force, and Trowa guided his hand to wrap around the other man’s neglected cock and that was the beginning of the end.

 

They were nothing but a writhing mass of bodies, Trowa arching up in counterpoint to Quatre’s downward strokes, Duo caught in between them, trying to maintain something of a rhythm around Quatre’s cock, even as he slowly lost his mind in a haze of pleasure so intense he really was beginning to think his heart might stop before it was over.

 

And then he was coming, and coming, and  _ coming,  _ his fist tightening around Quatre’s erection and dragging him down too, Trowa right behind them with a garbled shout and a bruising grip on Duo’s hips as they all drowned in sensation and collapsed into a sweaty pile of bodies.

 

Duo wondered, briefly, if Trowa could breathe, considering his own heaving chest as he gasped for air. 

 

Finally they separated, easing out and away from each other to collapse in another tangled pile, sweat cooling on their bodies, until the silence mutated into the sort of awkward weirdness Duo had been worried about from the moment he’d realized he was in love with both men.

 

“So, uh,” he started,staring up at the blue nylon ceiling of the tent, “is this a new annual tradition or…”

 

Trowa chortled and Quatre hummed thoughtfully.

 

“Isn’t the circus on L2 next month?” 

 

Trowa nodded, the beginnings of a real smile stretching across his face.  “For three weeks,” he added.

 

Quatre nodded decisively.  “I’m sure the WEI branch there could benefit from a surprise inspection.”

 

Duo snorted. 

 

It seemed he wouldn’t have to wait an entire year to continue this particular tradition.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks AGAIN to ClaraxBarton for the beta read!!!!
> 
> Happy Lent, fellow sinners!


End file.
